Five Nights at DarkFire's
Five Night's at DarkFire's is a Halloween special parodying the game Five Nights at Freddy's. In this episode animatronic versions of characters are in DarkFire's house. Roles Starring *DarkFire (as Freddy) *Twisty (Only non-animatronic, in place of Foxy) *Gerrit (As Bonnie) *Harold (as Chica) Featuring *Chocolatey *Sharpy Appearances *Spots *Nutty *Trix *Dash *Tipper *Actual FNaF cast Warning Message Before the episode starts, a warning is displayed saying that the episode contains jumpscares and loud screaming. Then the episode begins. Plot Darkfire's home is seen with a few young tree friends running out of it laughing. Tipper sees this confused. He goes up to Darkfire's house and see's that it has been transformed into a childerens pizza place. On the window is a "HELP WANTED" sign. Chocolatey and Sharpy also walk up and Chocolatey sees the sign. He smiles, wanting to take the job. Sharpy decides to hand out with him during the night shift as a janitor. Chocolatey is seen in the buildings office while Sharpy cleans up tables out in the main hall. He looks up at the stage and sees animatronic figures which are Darkfire, Gerrit, and Harold. Twisty is the clown however he looks very unsettling so he stands in the back of the stage. Sharpy tells Twisty to go home since the place is closed however Twisty just stares at him. Scared, Sharpy walks away. Chocolatey is a security guard and yawns, not thinking much of the task. He jerks however when he sees something on one of the cameras move. Looking at another camera he sees that both Gerrit and Harold are not on the stage. He gasps in shock and locks the doors. Back with Sharpy he is seen walking down a hall. Darkfire gets off the stage and slowly follows him. Sharpy looks behind him and screams, which makes Darkfire chase him. Harold also appears from the other end of the hall and helps Darkfire drag him to the backstage. Darkfire stuffs Sharply inside of a fur suit which has wires that impale him. Laughing, Darkfire takes some of Shapy's quills. Chocolately is now even more scared since he heard Sharpy screaming. He looks at a monitor thinking that he sees something. As we see the monitors screen Twisty pops up screaming with his mask removed. It is revealed that Twisty has no jaw and his tongue is dangling. Chocolatey screams but he hears someone outside the door. He huddles in the corner untill the power goes off and the door opens. Gerrit pops up screaming and slashes Chocolatey's back. He then drags him away and stuffs him into a fur suit as well. The next morning Tipper is outside the building with some kids looking worried. Darkfire opens the door and Tipper looks on in horror as the kids cheer and run inside. Deaths *Sharpy is stuffed into a fur suit. *Chocolately is also stuffed into a fur suit. Trivia *This episode has some characters as animatronics which doesn't exactly make sense. *Despite this, Spongebobfan123 confirms that Twisty's mouth is really damaged in all the episodes he's seen in, not just this one. *The actual FNaF cast can be seen during the credits. Category:Episodes Category:TreeFriendUser111's Episodes Category:Halloween Specials